With the development of the Internet television, intelligent terminal and software technology, the applications for simulating remote-controller are applied on some mobile terminals occur. Users download these applications and install them to a mobile phone and a tablet computer, then, they can remotely control a Set Top Box (STB) or an intelligent television and carry out multi-screen interaction operations, such as program pushing, channel switching, volume control, display control and text input by the mobile phone and the tablet computer.
In order to enable the function of the simulated remote-controller to be used normally, the mobile terminal and the STB are required to communicate with the Internet. At present, a Local Area Network (LAN) communication scheme is usually adopted, namely, the mobile terminal and the STB or the intelligent TV are located in the same LAN of a home network, and discover and interact with each other through the Universal Plug-and-Play (UPnP) protocol. Whereas, in the traditional IPTV service, to ensure the quality of the service, an operator generally deploys the IPTV network as a private network, and the STB in the private network is unable to communicate with other devices in the home network, that is to say, the remote control function of the mobile terminal is unable to be implemented through the LAN.
Therefore, the problem that the mobile terminal is unable to control the STB if the mobile terminal fails to directly communicate with the STB exists in the related arts.